


Sorcerer Supreme's Guide to the many, many Dimensions

by Rickman_Alan



Series: Doctor Strange meets Sherlock Universe [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adorable, AlphaPrime!Everett, Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), Crack Fic, Crime Fighting, Dimension Travel, F/M, Funny, Inter-dimensional fighting, M/M, Multi, Werewolves-ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-02-14 07:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13002957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickman_Alan/pseuds/Rickman_Alan
Summary: There's humour, there's violence, there's adorableness, and then there's some pwp. What else is there to say?





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [netforce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/netforce/gifts).



> I did this fic alone just for Netforce! I love requests so feel free to make any at any point!  
> Earlier Merry X-Mas Netforce, this is incase I can't update for a while. 
> 
> Anyway this chapter is just about a new Everstrange thing, and it's swap positions as said person wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an introduction with pwp. It's short but trust me this will be a long fic. Anyways enjoy!

Stephen and Everett had been together for 25 years now, it was when Stephen had had his very first heat. It had happened when Stephen was only 15, Everett was only 16, and he'd smelt his scent when the Delta was going to his friend's house. Everett couldn't help but seduce the omegan male, once they had finished the first mating, Ross decided to bond the Delta, making him his own. 

25 years later nothing has changed, they loved each other just as they did then, and the bond was just as strong. Stephen was not pregnant though, even if they'd been trying to get him that way for several months. And while doing so the couple was quite busy, Stephen defeating darker enemies of the dimensions, and Everett making sure his mate, and the Avengers were under control. 

It was just normal for the two to work their arses off, sleep all night once they arrive home, and spend lots of time together on the weekends. It was Friday afternoon, and the Delta, and Alpha Prime were just having a calming, as well as peaceful breakfast together. The Sorcerer was in his SHIELD Agent's lap, happily munching on some french toast while drinking some coffee, all while his dominant mate was watching with a smile. "You look so adorable, I don't know how I got such a gorgeous Omega." 

Strange-Ross just rolled his eyes, "Shut up Ev, I'm not pretty, I'm okay looking, I'm getting older, and fatter. How is that adorable?" A small growl leaving his self-conscious, but gorgeous mouth. Everett laughed softly before kissing the side of his mate's neck, then gently nipped at the bond-bite to tease him. "You don't control me my darling, if I can recall since you were 15 I have been your Alpha meaning I am in control, regularly and sexually." 

The former doctor blushed, before looking away from Everett. It was still giving him butterflies in his stomach when his beloved had complimented him, and talked so formally about things such as what they do in their 'private time'. So the Delta just left it at that. After finishing his breakfast, Stephen got up then went outside, leaving Ross to sit alone, letting him know he wasn't in the mood to do what his Alpha wished. It was respected of course, since Everett stayed inside, giving the space to his mate.

 

xxxxx

 

 

Later that day, Stephen had been practicing his spells, and magic when his Alpha had decided to burst into the room. "I am tired of waiting for you Stephen come to the bedroom, now." His voice sweet, but demanding, giving the Delta a shiver down his spine, his pupils dilated with want, but he refused. "No, I won't baby, I love you, but not now. I don't feel like it." 

Everett growled, then leaped onto him, pinning him on the floor while showing his full Alpha which usually only happened when he was in heat. "Yes. Stephen I will take you here then. Because I am in need, and you're going to sate that need my sweet." His voice full of power, and lust, with that being said, Everett ripped off his mate's shirt then held his arms up again.

Stephen gave no fight, moaning softly, before offering his bond to him, it was gladly taken by the Alpha Prime. "I'm going to fill you up so good, and you're going to be so full of children." Soon enough, Strange-Ross was hurriedly taking off his trousers, his boxers left thrown in their closet, getting a rewarding rumble from his Alpha. 

"Oh you're so wet for me my love, look at you." Stephen gasped as he felt his mate's fingers insert into his hole, his slick allowing easy-access lube. Though it didn't take much for Strange-Ross to release, moaning out Everett's name as his first orgasm hit him, but Ross kept going, only when the Sorcerer was on the brink of a second release did the SHIELD Agent withdraw his fingers, licking them clean with a growl of approval at the taste. "You taste divine sweetheart." 

The encouragement got the Delta whining for more, which was gladly given by the dominate man. So Everett proceeded to unzip his trousers, then pulled them down, not bothering to take off his clothes, his inner beast too needy to claim its mate. "On your stomach." 

It was done immediately, Stephen presented his arse for Everett's pleasure.

Everett took himself in hand, guiding his prick to his beloved's entrance, then pressed against it gently, warning him that he was about to fuck him raw. And with a small nuzzle of affection from Everett, he was gone, pure wolf taking over his husband, and then he felt his hole being penetrated roughly. A howl of pleasure left Strange-Ross, moaning for so much more, then he gently clawed the floor, his werewolf becoming a bit more prominent. "Please, more..." 

Ross's wolf immediately gave his mate what he wanted, slamming his cock into him with a brutal pace while gripping his hips so tightly he was sure there would be blackish purple bruises there tomorrow. It was ignored though as Everett's hips kept slapping against Stephen's arse. About a minute or two later of pure brutal claiming, the Alpha shoved his knot into his Delta, both letting out worn out moans, collapsing afterwards. 

Once the SHIELD Agent's wolf had disappeared, he looked a little worried for his Delta, "Are you okay sweetheart?" Everett's voice soft, and sweet as it was when he was normal. The Sorcerer chuckled softly before humming, "Yes baby, I'm okay." And after kissing slowly and loving for a minute, the couple fell asleep on the floor, giving the knot time to deflate while Everett's seed filled his mate's womb. 

 

It was a few hours later when the two took a shower, then laid in each other's arms in their bed, happy and loving as they were before. The scent of his beloved Omega calmed both himself, and his inner beast, it rumbled approval in his head,  _my Delta, my mate, my husband, MY STEPHEN._ And for once Ross let it do so, feeling joyous at the claiming earlier, knowing that this Delta was his now, and forever. 


	2. So it begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of action, and sweetness from our beloved couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for a while, but I was very busy. Though I'm very pleased, I now have Call of Duty World War II, I'm oh so excited.

 

 

 

_July 12th_

 

 

  
Stephen was officially pregnant, which was a huge deal. He now had a child to worry about on top of having to take care of the Earth. 

Everett knew of course, and his inner Alpha demand that Stephen lay off of his duties, but he knew it best to let him because of the fact that it was either his mate, and newly conceived baby, or the world at stake. 

Though they had decided it was time to have a talk about what the boundaries of Stephen's pregnancy were. Everett was the first to speak, wanting to make things a bit more strict for the Sorcerer. 

 

"Stephen I know that you will fuss as well as whine over this but I need to say it. You must have boundaries for the sake of my feelings and for the baby's well being, for example: let's say an entity similar Dormamu comes along then you get harmed, that could easily kill the child AND yourself. It's like you keep getting into trouble, I may not be your mum but I am still your Alpha who loves you dearly and treasures you above all else, please take that into considerat-" 

 

Strange-Ross cut his mate off, he wasn't going to be lectured for something that he was obligated to do.

 

"I do consider you, that's why I fight, that's why I use my powers to keep you and the rest of the world from being killed. As for risking our baby's life I could reset time remember or have you so easily forgotten because of your own selfish needs? Maybe I'm not the one who should be lectured, you can go fuck yourself if you think just because I'm with child means I'm giving up my duties as the Sorcerer Supreme. You are my world Ev, you're my everything but if you think that means you can control me in every sense of the word, you're wrong." 

 

Stephen was in tears, he didn't like being this way and he certainly didn't cry, though something inside him said that it was necessary. Everett seeing his Delta cry was saddening, that was a very rare sight to see, not even when Stephen had been forced from his regular life when his hands were ruined did he cry. 

 

"It's okay sweetheart, please don't be sad I just don't want to lose you or our little bundle of joy, that's all." 

 

"Look at me Stephen, I don't want to control you I haven't even thought about it, I just can't picture my life without you, and it would break my heart in two if we lost our baby; Never in a trillion years would I have thought of being a father, yet here I am, here with my beautiful husband having a discussion while a perfect little life form, who's a mix of us both is developing, forming into someone who will be the greatest person imaginable. You can ignore me, tell me to 'fuck off', and even hit me all you want but that doesn't put away my concern for both the baby as well as yourself." 

 

Even though Stephen didn't want to admit it, he knew he was being a drama queen at that moment, and soon he attempted to calm down. 

 

"Fine.... You win.." The Delta pouted, and this made the Alpha smile widely

 

"I love you." Everett cooed as he took his pregnant mate into his arms, though Strange-Ross didn't fight it instead he embraced it. Contentment filled their bond which settled the couple then soon enough, they were sound asleep. 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

_August 7th_

 

 

 

It had been about 3 weeks since Stephen and Everett's conversation, it also seemed to have worked since the Sorcerer had been spending more time at home than at the Sanctum. This pleased the Alpha but the wolf inside of him was growling at him, barking loudly to Everett that something was wrong so he went up to his Omega. 

 

"Are you okay, Sweetheart?"

 

Everett asked sweetly after pressing a kiss to his mate's jet-black hair. Even in the bond something seemed a bit off, almost like Stephen was getting farther and farther away, his mind shutting out the Alpha to the point of which he couldn't read his Delta's mind anymore. 

 

"C'mon sweetie, you're pushing me away, I don't want that... Please tell me what's wrong." 

 

Stephen looked up at Everett with puppy eyes, but that really didn't help the blonde. So the Sorcerer spoke. 

 

"I'm so fat, and emotional... You'll probably just leave me and the child won't you? You will find someone skinnier, prettier, and more capable than me...." 

 

Tears welled up in his eyes as he averted his gaze to his feet. 

 

"Aw.. Stephen I would never ever even think about that, where did you get his from darling? I promise that I won't leave, you're so fucking perfect and beautiful and strong... I don't know how I actually even got this lucky to have mated with you." 

 

Those words did settle Stephen physically, but Everett knew that inside, he was whining and very very upset. 

 

"Hey, there's no need to fear, you're the only one I have ever seen or recognized before. We are  **25** years in Steph, I wouldn't ruin what we have for the universe." 

 

The tears that were inside of the Omega's eyes were now pouring down his face, and he whined softly. Everett chuckled just a little at how adorable his husband was currently being; to comfort Stephen the Alpha licked away the salty content that came from his mate's beautiful oceanic blue-green eyes. 

 

"Everett, make love to me, make me feel like Stephen again." 

 

Everett laughed at that, which resulted in a wide-eyed Delta, "Alright my love as you wish, come on." 

 

With that the blonde lead his husband into their bedroom.  

 

;)

 

Inside the bedroom the couple was quick to get to business. Stephen had ripped off his pyjamas, and Everett had tore his own clothes into shreds then pinned his mate to the bed.

 

"You're going to feel me all the way into next week, you're going to crave me, and beg for me."

 

That made the Sorcerer whimper in pure need, his entrance practically pouring natural slick. The smell of Stephen was in the air which pleased the Alpha, earning the Delta a growl of approval. Soon enough their wolves were partially coming into play, allowing them to mate properly. 

Everett flipped Stephen on his stomach then forced him down into the mattress, putting most of his weight on him waist. A silent command to stay put, not to move and just enjoy what was going to happen.

 

Stephen's arse was up in the air as he felt his beloved's hand holding his hips, another growl was approval came forth from the Alpha's throat as he aligned himself up to his husband's entrance, pushing inside of him with a low moan.

 

The Sorcerer seemed so innocent when he had been penetrated, almost like their very first time mating and claiming. And the response from him was phenomenal as Everett thrusts gently into that tight, soaking wet heat of Stephen's arse. Sounds of slapping wet flesh against hard flesh, moaning, whimpering, whining and growling were heard for what seemed like miles, and fuck was it fantastic. 

 

Stephen was contracting along his mate's shaft as he was reaching his first orgasm, though that did not slow down the Alpha Prime instead it encouraged him to speed up his thrusts, making them brutal and quick. The sounds were getting louder, and by this point Stephen was practically drooling from the ecstasy created by his first release. 

 

It took 4 more of the Omega's releases to get Everett to come to his, the huge knot had began to catch on the ring of muscles that surrounded his shaft, this made the Sorcerer push back. As the pregnant Delta pushed back, a pop was heard which happened to be the knot shoving its way into its home. Ross shouted out before biting down hard on the bond bite; once he let go of the bite, he started licking at it to heal it up while allowing his beloved to rest and recover from their mind-blowing sex. 

 

"Did that convince you my darling? Or do you need more?"

 

Everett asked with a smirk as he leaned in and kissed his husband on the lips deeply, 

 

"Thank you baby, for making me feel beautiful again." 

 

Stephen's voice was groggy, tired and sweet in response. His previous thoughts of a self-conscious manner were gone, all that remained was love and the feeling of being loved. 

 

Both of them fell asleep soon enough since there was no point in prolonging their unconsciousness, especially since the knot had about 3 hours to deflate. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I got so involved in writing this, but hope you enjoy it. Hope you're also doing well NetForce


End file.
